


She knows him

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drunk Caroline, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: He is the Original Hybrid. He has a reputation to uphold but she never cared about that, and he can't stay mad at her.





	She knows him

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO

Caroline was drunk. She had reached the level of intoxication where her inhibitions were lowered and she said the first thing that came to mind.

She had already burst into the faction meeting with a giggling Elena and a stumbling Bonnie. The two brunettes leant against an overstuffed bookshelf while Caroline did her thing.

At first she had been surprised to find people in her home in the early hours of the morning, but she recovered quickly and made a round of the room. He had to grip the arms of his chair to keep from lunging when she practically fell in Marcel’s lap and ran her finger over his cheek.

“So smooth,” she pouted, with a forgotten sigh. “How’s your skin so smooth?”

“Good genes,” Marcel struggled not to laugh. He fought harder when he heard the growl.

“You have to give me your moisturizer,” she clutched his shirt, lost her balance and promptly stumbled to the floor.

He could tell they all thought she was crazy in that moment, but nobody dared laugh. Good, at least he still inspired fear.

He stood from his seat and helped Caroline to her feet. She swayed and held his shoulders. A drunken giggle bubbled out of her mouth.

“I know you,” she poked her finger in the dimple in his chin.

“I should think so, love,” he chuckled.

“Aww, come on Klaus,” Marcel chortled, “I want to hear who she thinks you are. Who knows what drunk Caroline thinks?”

“We do,” Bonnie and Elena chimed in.

Caroline giggled.

“Who is he, Care Bear?” Kol smirked, hoping for something to torment his brother with later.

“You are…” Caroline suddenly stopped giggling; her face grew as she scrutinized him with the most serious look she could manage.

Tension built in the room. Bonnie held up a trembling hand to steady her shaking cell phone.

“... Flower,” Caroline finally finished. Her unfocused eyes drifted shut as a serene smile found its way on to her face.

“Explain,” Klaus turned red. He could feel the amused stares as his reputation quickly slipped away as quickly as Kol fell to the floor in a for of laughter.

He wanted to be angry because she had crashed an impromptu meeting after a girl’s night of drinking, but he couldn't when she fixed him with the blissful smile he so rarely got to see.

“Makes me happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by incorrect bellarke on tumblr
> 
> https/incorrectbellarke./post/187835724391/clarke-you-areflower-bellamy


End file.
